Visitor from Dublin
by KelticDream13
Summary: A relative from europe comes to Lancer, with ties to the past in the old country. What does he want ? Does it effect the future?
1. Default Chapter

**_ Story is dedicated to my friend Shane in Ireland. _**

  
  
  
  


**_ Visitor from Dublin_**__

His thoughts were back to the recent past and the trip across the sea had been rough, how the ship had tossed in the turbulent sea, as the winds whipped the sails. He had spent the majority of the trip hanging over the side of the ship, adding to the liquids of the sea. He was glad that it had ended. Now he traveled by land,he had been in America for only two weeks. It was a strange land to him. The people were different. They spoke with a accent, and he couldn't understand everything that was said, southerners talked funny,but they were friendly. The food was different too, but it was filling, and there was plenty to fill his stomach. 

  
  


The stage coach was a horror to him. He did not enjoy it at all. He sat on the rock hard seat, and thought he would certainly have bruises from the trip. He bounced about, and tried to distract himself from the discomfort by looking out the window. Dust kicked up by the horses flew back at him, his eyes felt as though he had more dirt and grim than a dust devil would carry. The land was beautiful, and some of it reminded him of home. This journey was important to him, and he needed to make sure he got there with the package he carried. **He sat back, and tried to breathe through the dust, the heat was intense and it baked him in his suit. How good if would be if he could stop and find a nice private pond or stream in which to swim and cool himself. **

  
  


** Murdock was sitting at the dining room table, he was chewing slowly, his thoughts on the usual work. He glanced at his boys and watched them eat, and thought to himself, they talk too much, instead of sitting here, teasing one another they should be out working. The sun had been up for a half hour. "Boys, if you are done, how about getting a move on? Need the barn roof to be fixed, the tack room to be cleaned, and to move those 200 head of cattle from the upper south range to the lower east. The 10 horses in the corral broken by dinner time. Hay brought in and put in the barn. That tree that fell during the storm yesterday needs to be chopped up and put for kindling. That and...." Johnny and Scott looked at Murdock, their eyes narrowed. **

** "Murdock, is that all the work you can find for us?" Said Johnny as he sat there wondering if his father knew they had hands on the ranch.**

  
  


** "No, I have more, you interrupted. You and Scott need to get some of this stuff done now. You are way behind."**

  
  


** " Murdock, I know there is plenty here for us to do..." Scott saw his brothers' smirk, out of the corner of his eye. "But that is more than a weeks worth of work. You want Johnny and I to do all this, today? We have hands here, they can do some of this."**

  
  


** "Scott, they work for pay, you are a owner, you need to put in your time, sweat into this ranch. You too are young ,why in my day I could have done all that by myself in a day. If you two work and no goofing off, you could do a lot more." Johnny stood up, and threw his napkin down on the table, and glared at his father.**

  
  


** "Murdock, Scott and I work hard here. We aren't your slaves. If you can do the work of a dozen hands in a day, then you do it! "**

  
  


** "Johnny, you will not speak to me like this. I am your father. If you keep this up, I may have to teach you a lesson young man." Murdock had stood up, his eyes icy, and Scott stood too.He looked from one to the other. The air was filled with anger, and the potential for the next step in emotion.**

  
  


** "You are lucky you are my father."He spoke softly, and glared back at Murdock. "You wont be teaching me... " Scott reached over and put a hand on his brothers chest.This was getting out of hand.**

  
  


** "You are a ungrateful brat, I give you part ownership of the ranch that I built alone and this is how you repay me? I know you are bored, yo haven't been able to shot it out with anyone in a whole week."**

  
  


** "That was uncalled for Murdock, Johnny is right about the work, and you know it, you know we do plenty of work here. We also happen to like being in each others company, are you jealous of that?" Murdock turned red, and ran his fingers through his hair. Leaving it, standing in little tufts.**

** "Nonsense, Scott. But that boy, dares to threaten me? Why..."**

** "Murdock, calm down, just let me and Johnny get to work, we will do what we can, and some of the hands will do the others." Murdock looked at Johnny, and narrowed his eyes at him. His son, returned the look, and there was something else in those blue eyes too. Johnny moved away with his fluid panther grace, to get out of the house. Scott turned to join him. Murdock stood watching them leave. **

  
  


** The dark cloud that was Murdock quickly dissipated by the time the two brothers got away from the house. Scott turned to his brother and smiled."Well brother, what chore do you want to do first?"**

  
  


** "Well there isn't many to chose from, let me think. None of them. Lets go to town instead, serve him right."**

  
  


** "We can't do that, the work still has to be done. Inspite of him."**

  
  


** "Alright, lets go move the cattle, that if we have time, we can work on the barn roof."**

  
  


** "Sounds okay to me, maybe we can take a swim before we get back."**

  
  


** " I know just the place, older brother." Johnnys' smile was wide and warm. He was considering leaving the ranch, but he would have to talk Scott into going too. He wondered if Scott would go. He was going over some plans as he rode. He would plan it all out before he mentioned it to his brother. **

  
  


** The stage pulled into Morro Coya, at noon, the young man who got out, and moved stiffly carried a long case by its handle. He tried to dust himself off with his hand as he looked around. The driver put his bag down on the walk, and moved into the darkened building. **

  
  


** The young man was tall, and average build. He was fair, and obviously of Irish decent. His sharp eyes took in the town, and saw the hotel. Just what he needed, a bath, shave and a little rest, before his journey ended at a place called Lancer. He walked stiffly with his bag and the case, several eyes watched the city slicker walk down the street. **

  
  


** Cont...**


	2. Visitor From Dublin pt 2

**Visitor from Dublin**

  
  


** While the boys were gone Murdock was busy. He was in Johnny's room, he was searching the drawers. He didn't bother with leaving things neat. He left a mess, but who cares he thought, the boy is messy anyway. A smile lit his face, as his hand found what he sought. **

  
  


** Eoin O'Halloran was riding towards the ranch house. He was impressed with the land, it held a beauty about it. He thought of his homeland, and the beauty of Ireland. The gentle rolling hills of green clover. The air that was fresh and sweet, and a sky as blue as Deirdres' eyes. By the shore, the sea beat at the cliffs, the roar of the ocean drown out the seabirds calls. His thinkin place. The thatched cottages in their own way was as beatiful as the fine houses he had seen in his travels. He loved it. He would return soon, and not leave again its shores until the Banshee called. **

  
  


**He dismounted at the hitching post and tied his horse. He took the case he carried from the horse and moved to the door. He knocked on the front door and waited. **

  
  


** The door was opened, and Murdock looked at the man in front of him. Into the blue eyes, he took in the appearence and for some reason remembered back in time when he traveled from Scotland. Clothing was similar."Yes may I help you. I am Murdock Lancer." A smile lite the young mans lips, as his eyes took in the older man.**

  
  


** "I am Eoin O'Halloran. We are distant cousins. I have traveled a long way to see your family."**

  
  


** "You are from my mothers side, the Irish side?"**

  
  


** "Yes, just as good as the Scot side of yourself."**

  
  


** "I didn't mean to imply it wasn't. Come in." He led the young man inside. **

  
  


** Scott was nibbling on an apple, and watching his brother swim about. The younger man was diving ever once in awhile. He disappeared and Scott watched when he didn't come back up Scott got worried, he moved over to the water, and called out. No reply. His heart beating fast, he started to pull off his boots, when His brother burst out of the water right in front of him, and splashed him.**

  
  


** "That wasn't funny Johnny." Scott sat back down.Picked up his apple, now all dirty and threw if away. "I thought you were drowning."**

  
  


** " Me?" The young man appeared to be thinking."I guess it's possible with all the holes I have had put in me. I guess I had better get out."Scott turned to grab a sandwich from his saddle bag, as his brother Slipped a wiggling fish down the back of his half buttoned shirt. Scott jumped to his feet and danced about, trying to get rid of it, as his brother roared with laughter. He finally unbuttoned his shirt and the fish flopped to the ground, its mouth gasping for air. Scott turned to his brother in his underwear, and smiled evilly. Johnny turned and backed up, still smiling.**

  
  


** "Now you are going to get it, little brother. He took off after the shorter man, who was off running. The afternoons peacefulness was shattered by the laughter of the two brothers. A mother duck and her young were heading to the water, hearing the noise and seeing the two humans, she quacked loudly and turned around and headed back where she had come from, her little babies following.**

  
  


** Eoin sat in a chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of sandwiches in the other. "Now Eoin, tell me why you have traveled so far. I haven't heard from my mothers people since I was a teenager."**

  
  


** "Well Murdock, I came because of a legacy. You mother was of a clan that did not forget her, even though she married your father, and left Ireland. Do you know much about the legend of the family?"**

** "Nothing at all, mother talked about it with my brother, Seamus, he was always wanting to know, but I thought it was silly." The young mans eyes began to burn.**

  
  


** "They are not silly! Not at all. It is a true legend, and it is in our blood. The traditions are as important as the legend. Murdock do you have children? Your own flesh and blood?" **

  
  


** "Why yes I do, two boys. Ungrateful boys, one has a firy temper, and fights for underdogs, and one is cool, and had manners and breeding but is mean to me, his father. I know what is best, they don't."**

  
  


** "So you have a coolheaded leader, and a firy warrior?" Murdock nodded his head.**

  
  


** "I never thought of that way, but yes. I guess they would fit in one of your myths."**

  
  


** "Good it is just what I am seeking."**

  
  


** "Now what about this inheritance you mentioned? What did I inherite? "**

  
  


** "You didn't inherite anything Murdock, it's your sons, that will. You forgot something. Remember when you visited the family at Conchobar castle? You got into a fight with your uncle Dara, and you crippled him. A cousin of ours, says you stabbed him in the back. A necklace of Emeralds vanished that day too." Murdocks' look turned cold, and his face reddened.**

  
  


** "Are you saying I did it? I didn't. I wouldn't have hurt Dara. I don't steal either!"**

  
  


** "The clan elder disowned you personally because of it. But not your sons. Because your mother asked it from her father, and because he loved her so he agreed." Murdock grew quiet on the outside, as he thought how he could borrow the inheritance, after all his sons didn't need it. **

  
  


** At that moment the front door opened and the two brothers came in smiling and talking. Blue eyes took in the two, and liked what he saw. Yes, he may have found just what he had been told to bring back.**

  
  


** Contin...**

  
  



	3. Visitor from Dublin pt 3

**Visitor from Dublin pt 3**

  
  


** The quiet of early morn, disturbed only by the sounds of swords clashing. Flashes of blinding light off the metal, and the sounds of cries from the wounded as they fell beneath the blades of their enemies. The green grass ran red with blood of the Irish, no matter the clan the blood was still the bright red. One side defended the other tried to conquer. Both sides fought, with wild battle cries, and strong arms struck again and again. It was the second day of battle, and both sides had rested a few hours only to begin the dance of death again at first sunrise. Bodies from yesterday littered the ground, flies swarmed the cold bodies, and the smell was overpowering, the scent of the fresh blood. In the midst of battle stood two men, with the clan O'Halloran. One was tall and fair, and the look of a prince about him. While at his side a smaller, darker handsome man fought. They fought through the lines of their enemies. Cutting them down, few men dared to face the brothers who were so savage in battle, that their bodies ran with their enemies blood. They were their peoples defenders, and some said they were of fairy blood for they survived all attempts to destroy them. They carried two of the magic swords of the clan O'Halloran, given to them so it was said by a fairy king. Four had been given, and two vanished. It was said when the four were brought together with their rightfall heirs, they would again control all the emerald Isles, and to be subservant to no other ever again.**

  
  


** Johnny seeing Scott so ingrossed in his thoughts, put a ice cube down his neck. Scott jumped and threw a piece of cake at Johnny, then moaned when he saw it was his favorite.His brother laughed at him, and looked at the cake lying on the floor.**

  
  


** "You are so messy, big brother. " Eoin laughed at the two brothers. Murdock glowered at them. **

  
  


** "You two clean this mess up, or else." Scott turned and frowned at his father, and then looked at their guest. Eoin just shrugged at him. Johnny ignored the old man, and turned to Eoin.**

  
  


** "Now what is in that case? You said it was for us?" Eoin smiled at the younger man. Scott looked indulgently at his younger brother, and waited patiently. Johnnys'eyes were glued to the case. Eoin picked it up, and put it on the table and opened it. Two long blades in their scabbards lay in velvet. They look like silver, both about thirty four inches in length, The hilt was covered in scrollwork, in some language none of the Lancers knew. **

  
  


** "These are two of the famed swords. Aren't they grand?" Eoin spoke softly as he looked at them. Johnny smiled and grabbed one of them up. It was warm in his hands, and he hefted it in one hand, getting the feel of it, and found it well balanced. He removed the scabbard and looked at the blade, and saw the green glowing emerald and the two red rubies that glemmed on the hilt. ** **He didn't see the look in Murdocks eyes, but Eoin did, and felt a chill in the air.**

  
  


** " I like this. He took to having a mock fight with the air to his right, and Scott just stood watching, and grinning at him. HE had a new toy to play with, and was moving around the room, fighting invisible men. Murdock growled at him. Johnny turned and his eyes turned cold. **

  
  


** "Leave me alone Murdock." He turned to Eoin. I wont to hear more, about Ireland and the family, and got any good stories? "**

  
  


** "Oh, Johnny, I know lots of them, true ones, and ones about the fairy folk, and leprehauns, elves, and banshees,and ancient gods. Songs too. Maybe you would like to try some of the food from Ireland too."**

  
  


** "I think we all would like that Eoin, but I think Johnny also wants to learn how to use that weapon in his hand." A dark head turned and blue eyes met blue-grey eyes, and there was a twinkle there. He nodded, and Eoin knew he had found what he saught.**

  
  


** Later that evening, as Eoin sat outside enjoying the night air, and the time to get his thoughts together, he sat with a guitar in his lap. He smiled and began to pick out a tune, and as the music began to warm his soul, he began to sing an old Irish song, for his Deidra.**

  
  


** Come over the hills, my bonny irish lass**

** Come over the hills, to your darling;**

** You chooose the rose, love and I'll make the vow, **

** And I'll be your true love forever.**

  
  


** Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows**

** And fair is the lily of the valley**

** Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne**

** But my love is fairer that any.**

  
  


** Twas down by Killarney's green woods that we strayed**

** And the moon and the stars they were shining**

** The moon shome its rays on her locks of golden hair**

** And she swore she'd be my love forever.**

** Come over the hills, my bonny irish lass**

** Come over the hills to your darling**

** You choose the rose,love and I'll make the vow**

** And I'll be your true love forever....**

  
  
  
  


** His voice trailed off, as he felt sadness at being away from his love. He missed her so. He spoke to the wind, and sent his love to her ears, across the sea. **

** Contin.....**


	4. Visitor From Dublin pt 4

Visitor From Dublin Pt 4  
  
  
"Where is it? Who's been in my dresser, and my things?" Johnny shouted, and Murdock was surprised at the raised voice, of his soft spoken son. He shouldn't have knowtested it, yet. He hadn't finished with it yet. He would just play dumb. Scott came out of his room, buttoning his shirt, and went into his brothers room. He saw three shirts and two pairs of pants on the floor, several underwear, and sock littered the floor. Drawers opened and Johnny looking frantically for something.  
  
"What did you lose? Your one tie?" Said Scott and smiled.It looks like all your things are there on the floor. "Did you buy something new?" His brother turned to him, a serious look on his face.  
  
"It's missing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I had it in the top dresser, under my blue shirt."   
  
"But where could it be? "  
  
"I don't know Scott, but somebody took it, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I didn't do it brother." Johnny smiled a tiny smile, and put his hand on his brothers arm.  
  
"Hey I know that, you only steal my desserts."  
  
"Well that's what big brothers do, to make sure their little brothers don't get sick from too many sweets." Scott thought for a moment and then headed to his room, and was followed by his shadow.  
  
He went to his dresser, and opened the cuff link box he kept on top. He moved the stuff inside around, and he felt the bottom, and found...nothing. He turned his anger beginning to grow.  
  
"Mine is gone too."  
  
"We'll I know Teresa didn't do it, and Eoin didn't. So who does that leave? Asked Johnny as he made eye contact with his brother.  
  
"Murdock? But why?"  
  
"Think about it, how was he acting, before Eoin came? How he has been acting since we came here?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right. He kept saying we weren't doing enough, didn't deserve..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"He has decided we don't own anything here." Scott looked around the room, and picked up a vase and threw it across the room at the wall, where it shattered and fell in pieces to the hard wood floor. "Damn him."  
  
"Well what do we do brother?" Johnny said and began to chew on a piece of jerky, where it came from Scott didn't know,probably kept them in his pockets. Just in case there was nothing else to chew on.  
  
"I think we steal it back."  
  
"Well I been thinking brother." He shut the door and lowered his voice even more. "I have been thinking of something Scott. I have been thinking of leaving here, and going somewhere else and starting over."   
  
"No, you can't do that, I would miss you." Scotts' look of angst over this news made Johnny smile inwardly.  
  
"I had planned to talk to you about it, and ask you..." He stopped and looked out the window."To go with me, just you and me, we can't start over somewhere, you are enough family for me."  
  
"I'll go with you, keep you out of trouble." Johnny smiled brightly and Scott did too. He went and gave his little brother a hug, that was returned. "I'm not letting you leave me again. You are enough family for me as well, little brother. But we still have to fix Murdock for this little theft."  
  
Murdock could not make out the words through the door, and he knew he had to think of something. But what. Eoin was in the front room, looking at the books there. He liked to read, and Murdock thought to himself, I can blame it on him, plant the papers on him. He smiled. Then I'll get them back afterwards.  
  
The sound of metal striking metal outside was heard. Scott stood with his back to the wall, his arms crossed as he watched from beneath the brim of his hat. Johnny was swinging at Eoin. He had the basic moves down. But that wasn't enought for his brother.He would not be content, until he was as good with the sword as he was with the gun.  
  
Eoin, he swung his sword in a arch towards Johnnys' head, and the blade was stopped inches from the dark haired mans face. Then the sword slid and came in under Eoins and stopped a hairs breath away from Eoins throat. Eoin smiled, at his pupil.   
  
"You have a way with the sword of your ancestors. A warrior you be." Johnny smiled at that.  
  
"Yes my brother is quite the warrrior, fist,guns and now swords.You should see him with a gun, there is none faster."Johnny turned and saw and heard the pride in his brother for him.  
  
"Thank you brother, I might not put a frog down your shirt now. For a day or two."  
  
"Oh thanks, little brother, that is a relief, but you didn't say anything about ice, or a worm."  
  
"I know."   
  
  
Eoin watched the two, and felt the love the brothers felt for each other. They were indeed the two heros all over again. They even looked like their famous ancestors.   
  
"Boys, I was wonderin if you were like to go to Ireland with me? Get to know your family there, and see your inheritance, maybe you will wont to stay." Both young men turned to him, and then to each other, and both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Good, then we need to prepare for the trip, we can leave whenever you are ready."  
  
"How about tomorrow? We have unfinished business here first." Eoin nodded he knew what it was about, and he felt anger at the father of these young men, who would give a legacy and then take it away, because he is selfish, and mean. Well he knew where they would be wonted. 


End file.
